1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to question/answer (QA) systems, where questions within text are identified and analyzed to determine appropriate answers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Question/Answer (QA) systems are configured to provide possible answers to questions presented by a user, where the answers can include content (or links to content in a web based environment) associated with the answers. Typical QA systems are provided with a question and identify the content within the question (e.g., utilizing a natural language engine that parses portions of the question to develop a search query and then conduct a search to find candidate answers or candidate responses (search results) for the question.
While QA systems are known, such systems are configured such that a user presents a question to the system by inputting the question utilizing a suitable user interface (UI), such as a search engine or question prompt. Thus, a QA system typically receives an input question prompt from the user prior to engaging in a search to find candidate responses.